1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting cancer using an ICG fluorescence method. The present invention further relates to a method of detecting an accessory cancer lesion and a device used thereof, a method of treating the cancer, and an accessory cancer lesion detection agent and composition thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Computer tomography (CT), nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and ultrasonographic imaging are widely used as methods of imaging a cancer lesion. For example, contrast CT, wherein an iodinated contrast agent having high x-ray absorption is injected into a blood vessel (normally a peripheral vein), is generally used for testing cancer by CT (see, for example, National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-533737).